Lila Highsmith
Name: Lila Highsmith Gender: Female Age: 18 District: 1 Weapon: I can use several weapons, but I try to stick to dual katanas and sais. Appearance: I am an Aphrodite. My complexion is flawless. Hair like woven like gold straw from Rumpelstiltskin's spinning wheel. Eyes like chocolate. My figure an hourglass. The perfect balance of sweet and sultry, like a warm bowl of curry. I am perfection. Plastic. Plastic perfection. Strengths and Skills: '''I use my beauty to, erm, how should I say it, persuade? Yeah, persuade. To persuade and entrance. Besides that, I'm a fairly healthy person and I try to maintain a good diet and exercise regimen, allowing me to have good stamina. Other than that, I'm a very knowledgeable person, although I wouldn't let anyone see that side of me in person. '''Weaknesses: '''I sometimes tend to be very self-centered, annoying allies with my me-first attitude. Besides that, I can't lift anything very heavy such as broadswords or maces, therefore I stick to light weapons. Finally, I have some depression issues that can lead to me being somewhat unresponsive and anxious. '''Personality: I try to act as a girl from District One should. Dainty, ditzy, and deadly. The three D's. Feed the enemy cookies made of cookie dough, sugar, and arsenic. This is my mantra. I let everyone around me know this carbon copy mask of every other girl in my District, hiding a shattered girl who has been thrown on the ground and glued back together in a deformed manner. Abnormally perfect. Abnormally normal. I will not let them see my tears. I will hide my ignorant parents from them, their parties flooding the house with alcohol. My books and good reports in my studies tucked neatly behind awards for combat and sponsor classes and paintings of my mask. My plastic frame. Backstory: (to be written later because, ugh. In the meantime, here's a lovely outline to go off of!) Born into lower-middle class family, which is filthy stinking rich for upper-middle class people in the suburbs NOW, but I rest my case Accepted the bullying of being "poor" and got by through being smart Around the age 8, her old and mentally disabled relative died, giving all his undiscovered-until-that-moment investments to Lila's family. She became rich, and went to career school where she was taught the three D's; dainty, ditzy, and deadly, a mantra for beautiful girls of District One She got bullied for being kind of a nerd, so she hid that side of herself. Her parents slowly neglected her in favor of partying and and drinking. Now she's been trained to kill with her looks, and also can kill with her smarts. She just hides that. Because of her hiding it, the stress has built up, volunteering just in time to burst. Interview Angle: '''I would come off as a sweet and ditzy girl, yet show off my deadly side as well. I am, of course, a force to be reckoned with. '''Bloodbath Strategy: Kill the weak ones and help my alliance should they be in need of help. Alliance: The Careers. Token: '''As if I need a reminder of home. '''Inspiration: Lila is based on the song Dollhouse, by Melanie Martinez. Category:18 year olds Category:Career Tribute Category:District 1 Category:Tributes Category:Zeebem10's Tributes Category:Females